Tsurugi Kyousuke
Tsurugi Kyousuke (剣城京介) is a main character and protagonist in the Inazuma Eleven GO universe. He was formerly the captain and forward for Kuro no Kishidan, and is now a forward and a midfielder for Raimon. In Chrono Stone, he is a forward for Raimon (Chrono Stone). Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A dark side striker who overwhelms everyone around with his outstanding talent."'' Appearance Tsurugi is tall and has navy blue hair. He always wears a cape and a red T-shirt underneath with a collar around the front of his neck. He also wears the Raimon uniform while training. During the flashback he is shown to have worn a red long sleeved shirt with the edges of the shirt's arms and neck in black and white checkered (another white line curves underneath the neck checkers), dark apple green track pants, white trainers with a red line in the middle. However in the flashback in Chrono Stone, his young self wears a green button up t-shirt with a longer blue shirt inside. Personality Tsurugi was first shown to be very hostile towards soccer, despite being good at it. Later, it is revealed he was hostile towards soccer because his older brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, had gotten into an accident involving soccer and lost his ability to walk. He is also shown to be caring, especially towards his older brother; an example would be when Tsurugi is shown agitated and worried as he watches his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse assisting him. He also gets angry when someone plays soccer in a bad way, as he did during the match of Raimon against Mannouzaka, when he became angered after Isozaki Kenma tries to badly injure Tenma. After being with Raimon for a while, he is shown to be more of the "quiet type" and a calmer person. He usually doesn't talk with the other members in Raimon and he doesn't like to get involved. Tsurugi only talks when it's needed. Plot (GO) He was first seen by Matsukaze Tenma in Episode 1 attacking Raimon's second soccer team. There, Tsurugi challenged Matsukaze and shot at him with his hissatsu, Death Sword; miracuously, Matsukaze was able to block it without even using a hissatsu, which suprised everyone. Then Raimon's first team led by Shindou Takuto appeared to help the second team. His team, Kuro no Kishidan, and Raimon got into a match in which Raimon gets badly beaten. Sangoku Taichi wasn't able to stop Tsurugi's Death Sword during the match. Matsukaze helps by joining Raimon and Tsurugi is irritated by how fast Matsukaze can dribble. He then uses a Keshin called Kensei Lancelot which badly beats Matsukaze. Because of what has befallen Raimon, Shindou Takuto suddenly brings out his Keshin but collapses afterwards. Afterwards the match ends Shindou is brought to the hospital and Tsurugi talks with the principal of Raimon. Later the whole Raimon team is shocked to hear that Tsurugi will join Raimon. Shindou is left no choice but to agree and give Tsurugi a Raimon soccer uniform, but Tsurugi pushes it away, making the others angry. Tsurugi visits his elder brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, at the hospital in Episode 11. It is revealed that Yuuichi had an accident when Kyousuke fell from a tree; Yuuichi saved him, but at the cost of severing his legs. Since that day, Kyousuke always visits his brother at the hospital. He is then taken by Kuroki Zenzou] his former coach, to Ishido Shuuji, Fifth Sector's leader. Ishido tells him that if he makes Raimon lose, his brother can have the surgery that will enable him to play soccer again. Tsurugi later asks Endou to let him take part in Raimon's next match. Minamisawa resigns from the team and Tsurugi is given the No.10 jersey. He then at the beginning of the match shoots at the Raimon goal and makes own goal. He tells the Raimon team that he will destroy the Raimon soccer club on his own. Later in Episode 12, he uses Death Sword to hit a goal for Raimon, making the score 1-1. His second attempt to score a goal is blocked by the Mannouzaka goalkeeper who uses his Keshin, Kikai-Hei Galleus, to block Death Sword. At his next attempt at shooting, he released his Keshin and managed to use a new hissatsu technique Lost Angel. It made the goal. During Episode 14, Tsurugi is shown to be agitated and worried when watching his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse assisting him. In Episode 15, Tsurugi visited his older brother again at the hospital and was followed by Tenma secretly. Tsurugi initially did not appear in the match between Raimon and Teikoku, making Raimon play with one less player. In the end of Episode 16, his brother learned that Tsurugi was playing for Fifth Sector because of him. He overheard Tsurugi talking to his former coach from a distance by accident. During Episode 17 he convinced Tsurugi not to do that and to help his teammates in the semi-finals against Teikoku. Thanks to his help with Ultimate Thunder, Raimon finally beat Teikoku with a 3-2 score. In Episode 20 Tenma completes his keshin with Tsurugi's help. Near the beginning of Episode 22, he is seen talking to Kirino about Kariya Masaki and the possibility of Kariya being a SEED. In Episode 23 , he asks Tenma what he thinks about Kariya. Tenma asks why, and Tsurugi says just forget it. In Episode 24, he uses his keshin and scores a goal with his keshin hissatsu. In Episode 25, he and Tenma were trying to complete a Hisstsu tactic to use in the match against Hakuren in order to break through Zettai Shouheki. Also, he seemed to become angered when Fubuki stated that Ultimate Thunder may not work against Hakuren. In Episode 26, he and Tenma used Double Wing, but it failed because Tenma's passes weren't strong enough; it was finally completed in Episode 27 after Kageyama Hikaru replaced Tenma. Tsurugi scored the second point with his Keshin Hissatsu, Lost Angel. In the end, Raimon won against Hakuren. In Episode 28, he was not worried like the others when Endou left the team because he knew that Endou would come back. During the second half of the match against Kidokawa Seishuu (GO), he became a midfielder to put Nishiki as a forward; because of this, Nishiki was able to score three goals and Raimon won. It is shown in Episode 33, that he was standing by his brother's side watching him try to walk. In Episode 34 during the match against Genei Gakuen, he used Death Drop to score the first goal and he used Lost Angel and scored the final goal which makes Raimon the victory. In Episode 36, after seeing Ishido Shuuji save Tenma from a burglar, Tsurugi confronts Ishido and says that the shoot he made was in the style that he and his brother had imitated since their childhood. He then says that Ishido is actually Gouenji Shuuya. In Episode 37, he used his Keshin on an order from Hyoudou to help Shinsuke's Keshin come out. He used Lost Angel and Shinsuke suceeded to stop it. In Episode 38, he score a goal in the match againset Arakumo Gakuen with Lost Angel which make Raimon tie with Arakumo Gakuen and when the first half finish he approaches to Tenma telling him hat he doesn't play seriously in the match and to get out from the field which made the Raimon team shocked. In Episode 39, he, Shindou and Tenma created their Keshin Fusion called Matei Gryphon and scored the fourth and winning goal for Raimon. In Episode 40, Tsurugi is seen to meet Yuuka at the hospital after checking on his brother. Yuuka then tells him that Ishido Shuuji is waiting for him and takes him to a place where he could train to learn a new hissatsu technique. It is seen that Tsurugi was training to do Fire Tornado with Ishido Shuuji's help and he trained until he got injured. At the end of the episode he is seen to be talking with Matsukaze Tenma about his idea of making a combination shoot together, which he named Fire Tornado DD. In Episode 41, Tsurugi and Tenma secretly began to practice the hissatsu. Each of them worked very hard and encouraged each other to complete the hissatu, until Tsurugi got a phone call from the hospital, telling him to come. When Tsurugi and Tenma got to the hospital, the doctor told them that his brother, Yuuichi will be taking the surgery. Tsurugi was very happy and relieved as he was nearly about to cry, but Yuuichi cheered him up. Later, during the match against Seidouzan, Tsurugi scored a goal easily, using Death Drop and breaking Masaki Teiya's Shoot Break. In the Episode 42, he was surprised to see Seidouzan getting switched out with Dragonlink and that all the forwards all have keshins. In the Episode 43, he used his keshin many times to stop Dragonlink's, and also used Lost Angel but it was easily stopped by Yamato's Kenou Kingburn W's King Fire. At the end of the episode, he was so tired that he couldn't use it anymore. In Episode 44, he was badly beaten by Dragonlink's forwards's keshins, but then recupered the ball. Later, he and Tenma used Fire Tornado DD and scored the third goal. He then used Death Drop, which evolved into G3, along with Tenma's Shin Mach Wind and scored the final goal to Raimon. At the end of the episode, he was happy since Raimon won the match. In Episode 46, he along with his other teammates were watching the TV. Plot (Chrono Stone) Tsurugi made his debut appearance in the end of Episode 3, roaming around town wearing his usual attire in GO. He actually appeared earlier in this episode but as Yuuichi's flashback and has a slightly older appearance than his young form (flashback) in GO. Eventually, neither he or his brother got injuried but instead, Tsurugi quits soccer on his own and he never went to Raimon Junior High so no one from the soccer club knows him. In Episode 4, Yuuichi is trying to convince him to play soccer again, at first it doesn't work but later, Tsurugi played soccer again. In Episode 5, he listened to the explanation that Dr. Arno Crossword gave to Raimon. Later in the match against Protocol Omega 2.0, he was violently tackled by Dorimu. In Episode 6, he used his Keshin but failed against Beta's Shoot Command 07. Later, he got badly beaten by Protocol Omega 2.0. In Episode 7, he, along with the rest of the remaining players from Raimon attempt to fuse their keshin to create Keshin Armed but failed. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Tsurugi appeared in the movie with the rest of Raimon's team. They were surprised to see they were on the God Eden, an island where the Fifth Sector train SEEDs. After he awoke, a man called Kibayama Dousan appeared and i ntroduced to Raimon his team, Unlimited Shining. Tsurugi talked to Hakuryuu since he apparently knew him before it. The two teams fought in a field near to the place where they awoke and Raimon was badly beaten and lost 12-0.While he was training, Hakuryuu came to him and he is seen talking to him. During the match against Team Zero, Tsurugi used his keshin to stop Hakuryuu's keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon, but failed. He also used his keshin again to stop Hakuryuu's with Shindou's and Tenma's but failed another time because of White Breath. Though, he succeeded to stop the shoot with Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. After Tenma's keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc and had beaten Hakuryuu's keshin, he created a chain shoot with Shindou's Harmonics, using Death Drop, then Tenma received the ball and completed the chain with a keshin shoot. It scored the first goal to Raimon, breaking Hebino's Serpent Fang. Later, he used Joker Rains with Shindou after Fudou gives an advice to them and scored a goal. At the end of the movie, Tsurugi used Evolution, the combination shoot of Joker Rains and Mach Wind with Shindou and Tenma. Hebino wasn't able to block it with Serpent Fang, but his goal was saved by Hakuryuu and Shuu. At the end of the movie he and Hakuryuu reconciled with a handshake. Hissatsu *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Lost Angel' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' (with Tenma) *'SH Sword of Fire' (with Tenma and Shindou) *'SH Joker Rains' (with Shindou) *'SH Evolution' (with Tenma and Shindou) *'SH Devil Burst' (GO Game) Keshin *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Matei Gryphon' (with Tenma and Shindou's keshin) Keshin Armed *'KHA Kensei Lancelot + Tsurugi ' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Ultimate Thunder' *'HT Double Wing' *'HT Flying Route Pass' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tsurugi Yuuichi' (Alternative Yuuichi) Game Appearance Relationships *Tsurugi Yuuichi (older brother) *''Unamed mother'' *''Unamed father'' Trivia *He has a habit of putting his hands in his pockets. *In Episode 44, he called Tenma for the first time by his first name. *He is the only character in the series who made an own goal. *His keshin armed is the only one without wings so far and is the only one with a cape. *In the Wii game he is playable in casual clothes and the raimon uniform. Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Kuro no Kishidan Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Captains Category:SEED Category:Incarnates Category:Fire Character Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Kuro no Kishidan Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Captains Category:SEED Category:Incarnates Category:Fire Character Category:Article 5 Management Committee Category:Raimon Dreams Category:Dark Heroes Category:Three Raimons Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max Fusion Category:Protagonist Category:Boys Category:Antagonist Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Fifth Sector